


Unexpected/Good

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [12]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, andreil as seen from the outside, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Andreil, as seen by the foxes.





	Unexpected/Good

Andrew and Neil are good with each other, and good for each other.

At first, everyone is a little concerned, because Neil… and Andrew?! How is that supposed to work?

But, turns out, it does.

They fit, and one after the other, the Foxes realize that.

-

Kevin is the first to see it.  
He doesn’t say anything, of course, because as long as it stays off the court, it’s nothing to bother with.  
He can see how they share glances, how Neil takes Andrew seriously and sees through his hard facade.  
He can see how Andrew looks at Neil when he thinks noone is watching.

-

Renee notices shortly after.  
She smiles and listens and nods when Andrew talks about Neil. It’s never much, it’s just little mentions or something Neil said or did.  
Renee lets them figure it out for themselves, but secretly, she prays every night that the two of them find what they need in each other.

-

After it’s obvious, the other Foxes notice as well.  
Matt watches Neil and Andrew communicate without words so much that he starts asking himself if the two of them have mastered the art of reading each other’s minds. Neil nods to Andrew’s pockets with a questioning look, and Andrew hands him the pack of cigarettes, and then points upwards with his thumb, and Neil nods and they’re off, and Matt stares after them, a smile slowly spreading on his lips.

-

Dan snaps pictures when she can. She always shows them to Neil afterwards and asks him if she can hang them up on their wall. There is one of Andrew and Neil on the bus, taken from behind, Andrew with his arm over the backrest of Neil’s seat, Neil leaning his head against Andrew’s shoulders. Dan smiles at it for a long time when she prints it out, and gives Neil a copy for himself.

-

Allison watches Andrew pick a little stray piece of yarn off Neil’s suit jacket right before the winter banquet, and straighten his tie.  
She grabs Renee’s hand and squeezes so she doesn’t squeal because that’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

-

Nicky finds them curled into the beanbags one morning, and he grins so hard that his jaw starts hurting while he tiptoes through the room to the kitching, trying hard not to wake them.  
Andrew is splayed out on his back, Neil is curled into himself like a cat, and they are holding hands.

-

Aaron doesn’t understand why the others think it’s cute.  
But when he walks in on Andrew hugging Josten from behind, he can’t help but notice how relaxed his brother looks right before he sees him and tenses up.  
He turns on his heels and leaves them alone.  
Katelyn later tells him to be happy for Andrew, because, apparently, she thinks Josten is a decent person.  
Aaron doesn’t know.  
But seeing Andrew being less miserable around him is an okay feeling.


End file.
